


Not Losing You

by Drewwoody22



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst at the beginning but pure concentrated fluff by the end, F/M, I love them so much, So here's this, Still not over Cleaved, Wrote this at 1 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drewwoody22/pseuds/Drewwoody22
Summary: Marco knew he should probably feel more concerned about what had happened. But he wasn't. Because if Star was with him, then everything would be okay. A slight retelling of the Cleaved ending from Marco's POV.





	Not Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> I got into this fandom literally three days before the show ended. Kill me. Enjoy some Starco fluff. Title comes from the song "Not Losing You" by Maddie Poppe.

The explosion of the closing portal had hurt, but that wasn't why Marco was crying.

 

He lay on his back, head in hands, sobs wracking his body. He knew he should get up, check to see if he had been hurt in the blast, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

 

_It's not fair_.

 

The thought kept coming to him, constant and overwhelming.  _It's not fair_. After everything they had been through, all the monsters, all the magic, all the heartbreak, for everything to end like this? It made Marco want to scream.

 

He wiped his eyes and stared hopelessly at the sky, watching the dragon-cycles fly by, wishing one of them could take him to somewhere, anywhere but...

 

Wait.

 

Dragon-cycles?

 

Marco's eyes widened as he looked up at the sky, unable to believe what he was seeing. Real, honest to God dragon-cycles, flying through a pink and blue sky over Echo Creek. He was only pulled away from the sight by the sound of heavy breathing.

 

And there, standing only a couple feet away from him, stood Star Butterfly.

 

He stared at her, stunned, as she did the same. Marco was dimly aware of the fact that a warnicorn and and SUV had just raced past him in quick succession, but his focus was solely on the girl standing in front of him. He saw her slowly break into a huge smile, and he found himself doing the same.

 

As they slowly walked towards each other, Marco's life flashed before his eyes. More specifically, his Starlife did. Every battle, every fun day, every little thing that had made him fall in love with her. He remembered how it had felt to kiss her in the barn and finally know that they felt the same way about each other. It was the feeling of flying through the air on Nachos, multiplied by a hundred.

 

And as they stood just apart from each other, he remembered how it had felt when he'd thought he would never see her again. He remembered the exact moment when he'd realized the idea of a life without her in it was more than he could stand.

 

He remembered the overwhelming peace he'd felt on the magic realm as he hugged her, because he knew, whatever happened, it would all be okay as long as they were together.

 

And here she was.

 

As he stared into her blue eyes, he realized he had no idea what to say. HE could still barely believe she was even here. "Hey," he said, still smiling like an idiot.

 

"Hi," she replied, matching his ear to ear grin.

 

As if on cue, they moved towards each other at the same time, throwing their arms around each other and kissing each other like they'd never kissed before. After a few moments Marco realized was crying again. As he pulled away, he saw Star was doing the same. They stood there, staring into each other's eyes and holding on to each other like they'd never let go. They didn't say anything; they didn't need to. They'd have their whole lives to talk now.

 

 

Marco understood what the things was seeing out of the corner of his eyes meant. He realized what had happened and what it might mean for everyone involved. And, in any other circumstance, he would have been freaking out about it. But Star's prescence superseded any anxieties he may have had. Their conversation in the magic realm came back to him as he smiled at Star, as happy as he'd ever been.

 

" _With our without magic..."_

 

_"We belong together."_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Not my best work, but I don't think it's bad for 6 hours of sleep in the last two days. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
